


Riverdale - "Wicked Little Town" ( The 4x17 we all deserved)

by SleuthingDistraction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 4x17, F/M, not the shit show we got, our Betty, our Jughead, our bughead, proper bughead, the 4x17 we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleuthingDistraction/pseuds/SleuthingDistraction
Summary: Hey guys!I thought I would do a little fix-it-fic and hopefully bring some life and love back into our fandom after the horrible thing we witnessed on Wednesday.I hope you all enjoy it and it restores some faith in the Betty we all know and love... here's hoping it tides us over until this mess is all fixed and we never have to speak of it again!Big love.xo
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Riverdale - "Wicked Little Town" ( The 4x17 we all deserved)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I thought I would do a little fix-it-fic and hopefully bring some life and love back into our fandom after the horrible thing we witnessed on Wednesday.  
> I hope you all enjoy it and it restores some faith in the Betty we all know and love... here's hoping it tides us over until this mess is all fixed and we never have to speak of it again!
> 
> Big love.  
> xo

_**He knew this wasn’t what he should be doing; with the binder of past due book reports tossed to the side and the stocks with Jughead’s name written on them waiting patiently if he didn’t go full Thomas Pynchon right this second. He knew all this and yet he couldn’t drag himself away from that small tv in the underground bunker.** _

_**He was, you could say bordering the edge of obsession. But this is just what he did. And after everything he and Betty had just endured with Brett and Donna and the rest of the Stonewall preppies, why wouldn’t he spend every possible second he could, trying to figure out the reason behind these strange and sinister videotapes? Why would he risk all that again, or something even worse this time? Hell, it is the wicked little town known as Riverdale.** _

*

With nothing but the TV backlight burning into his eyes, the small flickers of candles dotted all around and the faint sound of the VCR whirling, he sat, procrastinating from the mound of school work and shutting himself out the rest of the world, trying to decipher the cryptic video tapes.

“Jughead!”

The sound of the familiar yet unwanted tone in Betty’s voice startled him. His immediate reflex to shut off the TV that sat in front of him, he took one small look over his shoulder just to be sure. There she was. Betty, ever the caring and thoughtful girlfriend bringing food to her burger loving boyfriend.

“I came to surprise you with a study break.” Betty added, her voice full of disappointment and doubt. “Tell me, this is not what it looks like?” she questioned.

“It’s not.” Jughead answered, his face baring a look of a child who had just been caught eating candy before dinner.

“Oh, so you’re not lying to me about doing your homework?” Betty questioned again. Her tone thickening with anger.

“While you try to crack some new unsolvable mystery.” Her brow furrowed.

“I’m doing both.” Jughead replied softly, as he stood and gestured to the scattered papers.

“I went to the mat for you, with Mr. Honey and with all of your teachers.” Betty moved closer, diminishing the space left between them.

“I didn’t ask you to do that…” Jughead replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m trying to make sure you graduate, Jug.” Her voice softening, concern seeping through her words.

“I’m trying to make sure we stay together. That we have a future.” She added, her voice shakier than before.

“I’m sorry, in what future are we not together?” Jughead demanded, the role reversing now of who was angrier at who.

“I’m going to New Haven in a few months Jug. That is happening… where are you going to be?” Betty’s eyes were darker now, fear creeping in as the question that had been unspoken was now in the air, circling the two of them like a dreadful smell of Dr. Curdle Jr’s ‘office’.

“I thought I’d be your dorm-husband.” His retaliation, thick with sarcasm. “Just eating pizza while you studied criminal psych.” Jughead emphasising on his last word, his face screwed up and his eyes glued to Betty.

“Yeah, well I would rather that, than this dead-end Jughead!” she immediately regretted the words as they left her perfectly pink lips.

“Oh, the Jughead that was brained with a rock?” Jughead was fighting fire with fire.

“I’m sorry I’m different now… I guess death just changes a person.” Jughead snapped. Their faces mere millimetres away from one another now.

Jughead and Betty stood there, in the silence of the bunker, their heavy breaths from the growing heat that was now between them, tension and passion and anger.

Jughead took a step back, distancing himself from Betty, he took in a deep breath and reached for the perfectly colour coded folder, tossing it across the bunker, his eyes never leaving Betty’s.

“This is all chaos, confusing, a collage of mess and destruction Betty!” he shouted, his voice husky.

“How do you think I feel?” Betty asked, circling Jughead and making her way to the table stacked with videotapes. One after the other. Turning her eyes back to meet Jughead’s, as she swiped every last tape off and into pieces on the floor.

“I was the one who had to pretend you was dead Jug! I was the one that had to go 36 hours living my life as if you were no longer here! Days that felt like years, grieving the one person in this world who gets it! Who understands me, that knows my next move before I’ve even made it! Do you know how real it felt? How scared I was at how real it felt?” Betty raising her voice, pacing the floor, pushing her hands through her perfectly slick ponytail.

“And you don’t think in all the time I was down here, alone…” he moved closer to her, stopping her pacing and bringing himself close to her.

“With only my thoughts? The thoughts that it wouldn’t work? That it would end up being me, mourning you? That they would get to you Betty? And it would be nobody else’s fault but mine. Do you not think I drove myself to the brink of crazy wondering what could have happened next? What could have happened to you?” His voice softened. Their eyes burning into one another’s.

“Okay!” Betty shouted, cutting Jughead off. “We shouldn’t be doing this. We shouldn’t be fighting. We just got each other back. We don’t do this Jug! We don’t keep things in and go behind each other’s back… Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling this way? How am I supposed to help when you don’t talk to me Jug?” Betty moved in closer, her voice almost a whisper now. She placed one hand on Jughead’s arm, gently rubbing up and down, tears forming in her perfectly green eyes.

“Because…” Jughead started, his voice cracking. “I’ve put you through enough Betty. I’ve caused you enough pain and sleepless nights… I …”

“Don’t you dare…” Betty cutting him off again. “Don’t you dare, Jughead Jones! I love you; you are never going to be too much for me, I will never have enough of you, Jug.” Betty brought her hand up to his face, sweeping away that one stubborn strand of raven black hair. “I love you. I will always love you, we’re in this for the long haul, right?”

“I’m sorry Betty. I should never have gone off on you like that. I love you too. I just never want anything to happen to you…” Jugheads voice was shaky, his hands wrapping around Betty, bringing her in closer so their bodies we’re bonding as one. “I know you can look after yourself, I know how strong you are, I just… I just never want to lose you.”

“You won’t.” Betty said softly her lips reaching for Jughead’s, her hands finding their way up to his hair, raking her fingers through his beautiful unruly hair, knocking of his infamous beanie.

Their kiss was soft, consuming.

As they entwined, the kiss became heavier. Saying sorry with no words. The anger they had both felt, now turning into passion. Their hands beginning to touch every ounce of one another’s body as Jughead picked Betty up, laying her down with force, his eyes dark with desire and he revelled in the woman, the love of his life, laying before him. Stopping for a brief second to remove his maroon ‘S’ t-shirt. Betty couldn’t help but marvel at him, his beautifully toned and olive skin, as she reached out and ran her hands down his body reaching for the buckle of his belt.

*Buzz Buzz … Buzz Buzz* The vibration of their phones simultaneously whirring, distracting them.

“Eurgh!” Jughead grunted, as he removed his hand from the buttons he was about to undo on Betty’s skirt and reached for his phone and passing Betty’s to her.

**Archie** – _Band practice is cancelled guys. Something is up with Ronnie’s Dad, she needs me. Meet up at Pop’s later?_

“Archie.” Jughead and Betty said together, holding up both their phones to one another.

“Well… seeing as though band practice is cancelled for the night…” Jughead said, restoring his focus back to Betty and tossing his phone to the side, his eyes widened and his hand returned to the buttons on Betty's skirt. “We can do this all night.”


End file.
